


Не Танис!

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Смерть Феал-хаса превращает великую победу в ужасное проклятье. Будущие Герои копья вынуждены сражаться не только с врагами, но и с самими собой.
Kudos: 1





	Не Танис!

**Author's Note:**

> Соламнийские рыцари. Белые волки. Тяжелые формы безумия. Настоящее время.

После смерти Феал-хаса, могущественнейшего мага-крионика, жизнь в Ледяном Пределе будто бы застывает: дракониды, оставшиеся без своего повелителя, разбегаются кто куда, а местные жители еще не до конца верят в то, что смогли избавиться от тирана. Слишком долго они жили в постоянном страхе, вынужденные то и дело оглядываться и прислушиваться. И пусть белые волки, символ и преданная дружина Феал-хаса, бесследно исчезли, по ночам все еще слышен ужасный вой, пробирающий до самых костей. Жители надеются, что это продлится недолго и после окончания войны звери исчезнут без следа.

Сейчас мрачный замок, служивший покойному пристанищем, пустует: никто не рискует приближаться к нему, опасаясь белых волков. Свирепые звери прислуживали Феал-хасу, сколько местные жители себя помнят, неся смерть и боль. Их появление всегда влечет за собой беды и неприятности, пережить которые удается с трудом.

— Какие такие неприятности? — Тас во все глаза смотрит на своего собеседника, парнишку лет тринадцати, с которым они умудрились найти общий язык. Как ворчит Флинт, «сошлись два несчастья на нашу голову», хотя, по мнению Таса, не очень-то вежливо так говорить, тем более, о лучшем друге. Да к тому же мама мальчика считает сына «своим самым дорогим счастьем», что в полной мере доказывает неправоту Флинта.

— Говорят, они не просто так покидали замок! Волки похищали людей по ночам! — мальчик понижает голос для пущего трагизма, чтобы кендер в полной мере осознал весь ужас происходящего. — Мамин брат однажды столкнулся с волком в лесу, и больше его никто никогда не видел.

— Волка? — Тасу становится жаль бедного зверя, который, конечно же, служил плохому Феал-хасу, но исчезать за это из лесу было как-то странно. Все-таки волк за хозяина не в ответе.

— Маминого брата, балда! — мальчик косится на кендера, словно тот безнадёжный тугодум. — Белый волк его украл! Представляешь?

Тас честно пытается представить, но так и не может, хотя старается изо всех сил. Ведь если зверь украл чужого брата, то откуда мальчик может об этом знать.

— Люди говорят! — гордо отвечает тот, даже удивившись непонятливости кендера. — А уж они-то знают, поверь мне.

Вечером Тас, уличив минутку, отправляется в лес, чтобы лично спросить у белого волка, как было дело, или, если повезет, попросить помочь исчезнуть и ему тоже. Хотя бы ненадолго, пока Флинт не обнаружит пропажу.

Мягкий снег хрустит под ногами, а снежинки медленно падают, покрывая хохолок кендера причудливыми узорами. Вокруг тихо и, по мнению Таса, невероятно скучно.

— Фисбен, если ты меня слышишь, можно мне хоть с одним белым волком встретиться, — просит он. — Ну пожалуйста! Я, конечно же, понимаю, что мы их всех перебили. Но вдруг у тебя завалялся один?!

Хрустнувшая ветка заставляет Таса вздрогнуть и обернуться в радостном предвкушении: немного сумасшедший маг, как всегда, не оставил его просьбу без ответа.

— Ух ты, — вырывается у Таса. — Спасибо, Фисбен! Я твой должник!

Главное, чтобы друзья не хватились его слишком рано, а то еще испортят все-все веселье.

На поселение ледяного народа опускается ночь, принеся с собой очередную вьюгу. Проклятый снег мешает Флинту сосредоточиться, старые кости требуют тепла и уюта. Гном с трудом прислушивается к разговору Элистана и Дерека о том, что им делать дальше. Несмотря на потрескивающее пламя, у костра холодно, и Флинт предпочел бы отправиться к себе в палатку, но никак не решается оставить Стурма наедине с Дереком. Рыцарь Розы относится к его другу с явным презрением, и Флинт, ворча в седую бороду, постоянно спорит с Дереком, уподобляясь в последнее время Гилтанасу. С одной лишь разницей: эльф преследует свои корыстные планы, желая отдать могущественный артефакт, Око Дракона, своему народу, а не рыцарям Соламнии.

Лорана на собрание не пришла, она второй день не выходит из своего шатра, чем повергает старого гнома в уныние: ему страшно, как бы девочка не повредилась в уме после произошедшего. Шутка ли, лично убить Феал-хаса и пережить ту рубку, в которую они угодили.

У Флина, привыкшего за долгую жизнь ко всему, до сих пор перед глазами стоит залитый кровью ледяной пол, с вмурованным в него жиром и костями таною. Все вокруг алого цвета, стены утыканы стрелами Эрана Длинного Лука, неподвижно лежащего под телами двух белых волков. Они скалятся в смертельном оскале, не желая выпускать покойника из зубов. Флинту кажется, что, если сломать им клыки, можно еще что-то исправить, спасти Длинного Лука. Но рыцарь — мертв, его грудь неподвижна, а глаза, смотрящие вдаль куда-то за пределы их мира, безжизненны и печальны.

Внутренности поверженных волков лежат около Флинта, источая едкий запах, сбивающий с ног и вызывающий тошноту. Боевая секира окрашена кровью и слизью, гном никак не может найти белый снег, чтобы вытереть оружие. Кажется, что сама земля пропитана алым.

Стурм сидит подле мертвого Бриана Грома, держит его за руку и, по-видимому, молится. Правда, Флинт не знает, зачем — Боги не пришли им на помощь, даже Реоркс, всегда помнивший о гномах. Бриан кажется живым, ран на его теле не видно, и, если бы около него не испускал дух большой белый волк, можно было бы решить, что рыцарь просто спит, уставший после тяжелой битвы. Стурм выглядит плохо: в его волосах запеклась кровь, из разорванной левой щеки сочится гной, а губы потрескались, превратившись в одну сплошную рану.

Флинту хочется позвать друга, попросить уйти, но он не может сдвинуться с места, слишком уставший. Измученный Тас прислоняется рядом, собираясь задать какой-то дурацкий вопрос, когда они видят Лорану…

Гном вздрагивает от громкого возгласа: Гилтанас протестует против предложения Дерека покинуть Ледяной Предел тотчас же.

— По-моему, глупо было бы уйти и не обыскать как следует развалины Ледяного Замка! — убеждает он. — Вдруг там есть еще оружие, которое поможет нам в войне.

— А ты бы смог с ним управиться? — фыркает Дерек. — Феал-хас хоть и был мерзким магом, но в силе ему отказать нельзя. С каких пор эльфийские принцы научились черной магии?

Гилтанас краснеет от бешенства и как раз собирается сказать очередную колкость, когда замученный Стурм поднимает голову:

— Он прав. Если у Феал-хаса были еще магические штуки, их нужно либо забрать, либо надежно спрятать.

Флинт согласно кивает, считая, конечно, что лучше бы их уничтожить, но похоронить под толстым слоем льда тоже было бы не плохо.

— А еще там могут быть пленники, — продолжает Стурм. — Вождь говорил, что Феал-хас крал ледяной народ для своих опытов. Вдруг нам удастся отыскать живых.

Никто не возражает против решения задержаться еще на пару дней, а когда все расходятся, Флинт, кряхтя, поднимается и направляется ближе к Стурму.

— Ты считаешь, что они мертвы? — собственный голос кажется ему чужим.

— Не знаю, — Стурм выглядит постаревшим лет на десять. — Я не слышал, что сказал Феал-хас Лоране. Да и не привиделось ли это нам вообще.

Флинт мнется и бросает непроизвольный взгляд на шатер эльфийки.

— Может быть, нам стоит… — решается он.

— Нет, прости. Я же не Танис, помнишь?! Куда мне!

Стурм резко разворачивается и уходит прочь, оставив Флинта наедине с невеселыми мыслями. Еще и кендер куда-то запропастился, Чемош его побери!

Шатер освещен слабо: Гилтанас перед уходом оставил зажжённой всего одну свечку, решив, что сестра хочет поспать. В последнее время он сам не свой, считает, что Око Дракона может помочь эльфийскому народу, потому его ни в коем случае нельзя отдавать рыцарям Соламнии.

Лорана не спорит с братом, лишь тупо кивает, когда он принимается за свои рассуждения. Гилтанасу нужно во что-то верить, надеяться, и она не может его в этом винить. Ей тоже иногда снится далекая родина, Квалинести, залитая солнцем и заросшая белыми березками. Такая, какая была до войны и нападения Повелителей Драконов.

Сейчас же, наверное, деревья срубили, а землю выжгли, оставив на месте былого величия тонны мусора и грязи. К горлу подкатывают слезы, Лорана судорожно сглатывает, обуздывая ненужные сейчас чувства. 

Она не может не думать о том, что стало с многочисленными зверями, когда эльфы покинули свою родину. Выжили ли смешливые белки, сумели ли спастись величественные олени или стали деликатесом для мерзких драконидов, попав в их чешуйчатые лапы.

— Наверное, их всех уже давно зажарили и съели, — тихий голос медленно проникает в сознание, заполняя собой пространство. — Представляешь, Лорана, мертвые шкурки белочек? Они, думаю, стали знатным украшением для драконидов.

Он смеется, подходя ближе и усаживаясь рядом. Сейчас Феал-хас не похож на ужасного белого волка, чье обличье так любил принимать.

Лорана вздрагивает и пытается вскрикнуть, но ледяная рука умело зажимает ей рот. Тело сковывает холод, а дыхание Феал-хаса обжигает, словно крепкий мороз.

— Надо же, — вдыхает аромат ее волос крионик. — Кто бы мог подумать, что меня убьет эльфийская принцесса! Забавно, правда?

Он смеется, крепче сжимая руку, и достает легкий, серебристый клинок. Лорана зажмуривается, уже догадываясь, что последует за этим движением. За последние дни боль становится привычной, но Лоране все равно страшно и холодно.

«Танис, — зовет она мысленно. — Пожалуйста, помоги!».

Лорана отлично знает, что он не откликнется и мука будет бесконечной. Она не желает просить помощи у брата или Стурма. Особенно у последнего, ей все кажется, что рыцарь мог бы спасти Таниса, отказавшись уходить из горящего Тарсиса. А ведь она умоляла его остаться, попробовать разгрести завалы — даже если только ради того, чтобы достать тела погибших друзей и похоронить с достоинством.

— Прости, я обещал Танису тебя спасти! — голос Стурма звучал неумолимо, не оставляя ей даже призрачной надежды.

«Если бы ты только нарушил свое слово, Стурм! Если бы только не пытался спасти меня, а остался с Танисом!»

Умом Лорана прекрасно понимает, что не права, но сердце отказывается соглашаться с доводами рассудка. Оно верит в то, что Таниса можно было спасти, нужно были лишь постараться, захотеть.

Ледяное дыхание возвращает ее к мучительной реальности, сковывая движения и напоминая о том, что она не одна. Феал-хас наклоняется к самому ее лицу, словно желая запечатлеть в памяти искаженные мукой черты.

— Поверь мне, больно не будет! — смеется он и наносит удар. Точно, стремительно, не дрогнувшей рукой. 

В тот миг, когда ее тело пронзает жуткая боль, разрывая грудь пополам, в шатер входит Гилтанас и зажигает остальные свечи.

— Что с тобой? — он смотрит на нее в легком недоумении, не понимая, отчего она так бледна.

— Ничего, — шепчет Лорана, с головой укутываясь в шкуры.

Ее знобит, а грудь невыносимо болит. Как от удара, быстрого и точного.

Гилтанас пожимает плечами и вновь уходит, оставляя Лорану одну. Свечи по-прежнему горят, освещая все пространство, кроме самого дальнего угла.

Феал-хас больше не появляется, лишь только ужасный смех доносится из тьмы.

Поселение ледяного народа еще крепко спит, впервые за долгие годы не страшась драконидов и злобных волков. Блаженное тепло разливается по телу, заставляя Флинта сделать еще один глоток гномьей водки. Старое проверенное средство успокаивает, даря ощущение тепла и безопасности. Как в старые-добрые времена, когда они с Танисом сидели Последнем Приюте после удачной ярмарки. Гном со вздохом понимает, что скучает по своим друзьям, даже по Рейстлину.

Флинт вновь делает глоток и безмятежно потягивается, переворачиваясь на другой бок, когда в шатер заходит Стурм. Он осматривается по сторонам, привыкая к темноте, а затем бесцеремонно расталкивает Флинта, словно сейчас разгар дня и гном постыдно напивается, пока остальные работают.

— Какого Чемоша? — возмущается Флинт, потрясенный подобной фамильярностью. Обычно друг, придерживаясь строгих правил соламнийского этикета, не позволяет себе таких вольностей.

— Когда ты последний раз видел Таса?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе, Флинту отчего-то вспоминается погибший Танис, и он с ворчанием поднимается на ноги.

— Ясно, — кривит в усмешке губы Стурм, точь-в-точь как Китиара. Флинта даже пугает подобное сходство, тем более, между такими разными людьми.

— Что тебе там ясно, Светлый Меч? — боевая секира отказывается вылезать из заплечного мешка, приходится вывалить на пол все содержимое.

— Приятель Таса, мальчик по имени Раг, утверждает, что говорил с ним два дня назад, — Стурм хмурится, наконец становясь похожим на себя самого.

Флинт с облегчением выдыхает, списывая все на влияние гномьей водки, и стонет от одной мысли о том, что кендер умудрился потеряться.

— Давай, — усмехается Стурм. — Нужно отыскать его как можно быстрее.

— Ты же понимаешь, как глупо это звучит! Найти кендера, который не желает быть обнаруженным!

Светлый Меч пожимает плечами и уверенно покидает палатку, Флинт следует за ним, поправляя секиру. Он ловит себя на мысли, что сейчас его друг очень похож на Таниса, и понимает, что могло испугать Лорану.

— Живые должны оставаться живыми, а не вести себя, как мертвые, — тихо ворчит он под нос, не хватало еще, чтобы Стурм услышал.

Внезапно становится холодно, будто бы они по-прежнему в замке чертового крионика, будь он проклят!

Беспорядок и хаос всегда вызывали у Стурма возмущение: потомок знатного рыцарского рода привык к тому, что жизнь подчинена правилам, строгим и неукоснительным. 

Напрасно Танис всякий раз повторял, что все нельзя вписать в рамки, Стурм все равно следовал правилам, не понимая, как можно иначе. 

В юности он даже Таса старался перевоспитать, хотя все было напрасно: кендер всякий раз соглашался, что брать чужое не хорошо, а уходя, неизменно «заимствовал» кошелек Стурма. Вот и проводились разъяснительные беседы чуть ли не ежедневно, на радость Таса, явно получавшего удовольствие от подобного развлечения.

Путешествие на родину, в Соламнию, несколько изменило характер Стурма, но любовь к правилам не исчезла. Наоборот, по словам Рейстлина, приняла ужасающие формы.

«Кто бы говорил, — огрызался мысленно Стурм. — Я, по крайней мере, не сплю в обнимку с книгой, словно она — лучшая из женщин».

Вслух он свои мысли не озвучивал: друзья могли подумать, что Стурм издевается над немощностью Рейстлина, а рыцари так не поступают. Вот и приходилось молчать, чтобы не нарушать правила приличия.

Правила помогали выжить, давали ощущение безопасности и позволяли не задумываться над многими вопросами. Хотя бы над тем, что делать с кендером.

Но кто бы мог подумать, что передряга, в которую попали его друзья ранней осенью в Утехе, может нарушить привычный и незыблемый мир Стурма.

Лес укрыт белым саваном, пушистым, высоким, не дающим и шагу ступить. Друзья продираются сквозь чащобу, то и дело застревая в сугробах. Гном чихает и ругается всякий раз, когда Стурм вытаскивает его из слишком глубокого снега.

— Чтоб тебе! — рычит он, опять проваливаясь.

Стурм вновь проходит ему на помощь, стараясь ничем не обидеть: он хорошо понимает, как чувствует себя гордый гном, не привыкший лишний раз просить о помощи.

— Флинт даже на смертном одре не признается в том, что ему плохо, — говорил в свое время Танис.

Стурм хмурится, вспоминая пропавшего друга: сердце сжимает тоска, потому что он прекрасно помнит, что случилось в Тарсисе. Выжить после обрушения гостиницы было попросту невозможно. Вот только сон о далекой эльфийской стране, Сильванести, оставляет надежду, пусть и слабую; Стурму ее хватает, поэтому его раздражает, что Лорана поверила какому-то там Феал-хасу, а не ему, хотя сон у них был общий.

— В конце концов, откуда ему знать Таниса?! — фыркает Стурм, проваливались в снег и внезапно налетая на Флинта. Гном неподвижно стоит, напоминая замерзшую статую, одну из тех, что они обнаружили в развалинах Ледяного Замка.

— Что случилось… 

Ответом ему становится страшный кошмар, живое воплощение ужаса.

— Не может быть, — потрясенно шепчет Стурм. — Он — мертв, Лорана убила его!

Опровергая его слова, вполне себе живой Феал-хас стоит у обрыва, напряженно смотря вниз: похоже, его не волнует факт собственной кончины. Он странно раскачивается, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Флинт делает шаг назад и со всей мочи прикусывает палец, будто бы проверяя, потечет кровь или нет. Стурм смотрит на него с недоумением, совершенно переставая понимать происходящее.

— Подумал, вдруг я снова сплю, — смущенно объясняет гном, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Стурм растерянно кивает и моргает, надеясь, что Феал-хас исчезнет, вернется туда, где ему теперь самое место. Впрочем, видение упорно отказывается пропадать, заставляя друзей усомниться в собственных глазах.

— Лорана не должна его увидеть, — решает Стурм, доставая из ножен меч.

Флинт дергается, преграждая ему путь: не хватало еще драться с мертвым криоником, которого, похоже, нельзя убить. У Лораны был магический топор, и раз уж это не помогло, куда уж Светлому Мечу с его обычным клинком. Флинт настаивает, что нужно вернуться в поселение и заручиться помощью ледяного народа. Ведь именно они дали Лоране оружие, способное убить крионика. Струм словно бы не слышит, лишь повторяет бессвязные слова о том, что это он во всем виноват.

— Я не должен был позволять ей сражаться с Феал-хасом! Я обязан был ее защитить! 

— Ты что? — рычит Флинт. — Его нельзя убить обычным оружием! И магическим, похоже тоже.

— С дороги, — просит Стурм. — Я должен, как ты не понимаешь?!

Гном понимает лишь одно — его друг все же сошел с ума и добром его затея не кончится.

— Да пойми же ты, Стурм! Нам не справиться самим! Танис бы никогда…

Вздёрнутая вверх рука обрывает его на полуслове: Флинт запоздало понимает, что зря вспомнил о Полуэльфе. Ему вдруг вспоминается давнишняя ссора Лораны и Стурма, тогда все тоже начиналось именно так.

Светлый Меч качает головой и со словами «Я не Танис» направляется на встречу Феал-хасу. Рука, обтянутая латной перчаткой, крепко сжимает старинный клинок, а на древних доспехах играют лучи зимнего солнца.

Стурм похож на героев сказок, величественных и благородных, которые, впрочем, долго не живут.

— Чемош побери этого кендера! — бормочет Флинт, стараясь вернуть самообладание. — Оставил меня наедине с сумасшедшими!

Комната находится глубоко под развалинами Ледяного Замка, поэтому Тас в полном восторге: спуск вниз занял целых полчаса. Если бы кендер не столкнулся в лесу с золотым мохнатым мамонтом, он в жизни бы не нашел такой чудесный ход. И не попал бы в удивительную комнату, наполненную странными вещичками. Маленькие, огромные, призывно манящие, они валяются на полу, лежат на полках и даже вмурованы в белые стены. Жаль, трогать их нельзя — золотой мохнатый мамонт строго-настрого запретил.

— Как твои друзья? С ними все в порядке?

— Ой, — сокрушается Тас, отдергивая руку от блестящей штучки. — Флинт-то нормально, а вот Стурм с Лораной... Представляете, они так поругались! Уже пару дней не разговаривают! Он ей, такой, мол, прости меня, я не смог тебя защитить от Феал-хаса, а ведь обещал Танису. А она как посмотрит на него, как возмутится! Ужас что было. Никогда не слышал, чтобы они так кричали.

Он видит Стурма и Лорану как наяву: грязных, уставших, орущих друг на друга, прямо, как Танис и Кит лет шесть назад. Вот только под их ногами не валяются мертвые друзья и враги, погибшие в жестоком бою. Кажется, Лорана заявила, что не просила ее защищать. Или это Стурм говорил? Тас уже и не помнит, о чем честно сообщает золотому мохнатому мамонту. 

— Не могу понять, чего они постоянно Таниса вспоминают? Он ведь с Карамоном и Рейстлином остался. Под завалом, в Тарсисе. Мы так и не успели их откопать. Печально, правда? 

— Может быть, они просто устали и не могут смириться с гибелью Таниса? — мягко предполагает тот.

— Стурм говорит, что Танис жив, — пожимает плечами кендер. — Я ему верю. Нам еще сон приснился, странный такой. Я там умер, представляешь? Но Стурм уверен, что наших друзей спасли. Ему эльфийский камешек подсказал. Хотя Феал-хас перед смертью что-то такое сказал Лоране. И с тех пор задул ее, словно свечу, как выражается Флинт. 

Золотой мохнатый мамонт пристально рассматривает лежащие на ледяном столе камешки. Они кажутся Тасу абсолютно одинаковыми, хотя его собеседник явно ищет конкретный. 

— Кстати, тебе помочь? Я тоже могу рассматривать камешки. 

— Если у тебя сохранились очки Арканиста, я бы не отказался, чтобы ты ими воспользовался.

Тас радостно копается в многочисленных сумочках в поисках магического артефакта, который, в свое время, позволил ему оставить именно золотой мохнатый мамонт.

— Вот они, нашел, — очки обнаруживаются на дне одной из сумочек, вполне чистой и относительно незаполненной.

— Спасибо, Тас, а теперь, посмотри, пожалуйста на камни. Все ли они выглядят одинаково?

— Да, то есть, ой! Нет! Вот тот, который слева, странного красного цвета. Так и должно быть?

Золотой мохнатый мамонт качает головой, осторожно приближаясь к камню, словно тот живое существо, которое нельзя спугнуть. Тас с предвкушением наблюдает за происходящим: ему кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и случится нечто грандиозное и интересное. Красный камень вспыхивает, будто бы не желая, чтобы до него дотрагивались.

— Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда. Наоборот, помогу освободиться.

Камень перестает мерцать и становится вновь похожим на своих соседей, по-прежнему сохраняющих одинаковый цвет. Золотой мохнатый мамонт бережно берет его в руки, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Тас, — зовет он. — Иди сюда, твоим друзьям нужна помощь.

— Да? Здорово! То есть, я готов их спасти, конечно же! Что я должен сделать?

— Пролить кровь Лораны на камень. 

В комнате наступает тишина, хотя кендеру кажется, что он слышит удары собственного сердца. 

— Поверь мне, Тас, иначе нельзя. Справишься?

Золотой мохнатый мамонт настойчиво протягивает ему камень, лишая права выбора. Отчего-то он похож на Фисбена, когда тот говорит серьезно, хотя бывает это и не часто. 

— Не знаю, но я попробую, честное кендерское!

Снег обагрен кровью и отпечатками ног, со стороны кажется, будто бы двое людей застыли на месте. На самом деле, они просто переводят дух перед новой атакой.

Стурм тяжело дышит, проваливаясь в снег, и с трудом поспевая за своим противником. Древние латы и собственный вес неумолимо тащат вниз, не оставляя возможности для достаточного маневра. Стурм чувствует, как горячая кровь стекает по левой ноге, но не может вспомнить, когда получил рану и насколько она опасна. Ему чудится Тарсис, убитые люди, поверженные враги. Он гонит мрачные мысли прочь, стараясь сосредоточиться на битве. Его противник выглядит все более мерзко: волосы редеют, неряшливыми сальными космами падая на землю. Они напоминают гнойных распухших червей, чьи уродливые тельца копошатся, мешаясь под ногами. Стурм чувствует, как горлу подступает тошнота, он еще крепче сжимает меч и жалеет, что не может зажмуриться.

Вдалеке о чем-то кричит Флинт, стараясь привлечь внимание друга.

Стурм оборачивается на зов и видит прямо перед собой пустые глазницы на некогда прекрасном эльфийском лице. Бескоровные губы, покрытые засохшей коркой и струпьями, медленно растягиваются в зловещей ухмылке. Стурм отшатывается, уклоняясь от удара, и вновь ввязывается в бой.

Полуразложившийся труп на удивление быстр, опасен и смертоносен.

«Пора», — думает Стурм, подставляясь под удар. Плечо обжигает резкой болью — тысячи раскаленных игл впиваются в кость. Дергая рукой, он пытается стряхнуть их с себя, и видит лезвие, засевшее глубоко в плоти. С невероятным усилием он сбивает Феал-хаса с ног, пока тот судорожно пытается выдернуть свое оружие. 

Стурм заносит меч, направляя его прямо в грудь мертвого эльфа. Еще миг, и ужасное существо, по чьей вине сходит с ума Лорана, будет навсегда уничтожено.

— Баравайс Харас, — его крик звучит хрипло, словно он сам давно умер.

И видит удивленные, наполненные ужасом глаза Лораны.

Прежде чем окончательно упасть, Светлый Меч отрешенно наблюдает, как алая кровь эльфийки капает на маленький камешек, зажатый в кендерской ладони. У Таса странное выражение на лице, и Стурм поначалу не может понять, что же случилось. 

У его ног неподвижно лежит бледная Лорана, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. Она без сознания и не подает признаков жизни. Обычно яркие золотые волосы кажутся тусклым саваном, укутывающим предсмертно заострившееся лицо. 

— Я убил ее, да? — ужасная правда никак не вяжется с происходящим. Стурм падает на колени: то ли в благоговейном ужасе, то ли в бессильном истощении. Руки дрожат, и он поднимает ладони к лицу — кровь на них кажется нарисованной, ненастоящей, мерзкой. Истинно реальной.

— Нет, что ты! — рожица Таса становится неприлично жизнерадостной. — Я успел, Стурм! Я смог! Золотой мохнатый мамонт мной бы гордился!

— Она не ранена, — Флинт пытается поднять Стурма с земли. — Легкая царапина на виске, не больше. Зато ты... — гном встревоженно оглядывает его с головы до ног.

— Это твоя кровь, — у Таса округляются глаза. — Ничего себе! 

Стурм молчит, он прекрасно знает, чувствует, как болит рассеченное плечо, как ноет пронзенная тонким клинком нога. Феал-хас пытался убить его, в этом сомнений быть не может. Раны зудят и нестерпимо чешутся. Возникает нехорошее ощущение, что под кожей бегают маленькие паучки, сплетая свою уродливую нить из его жил и сосудов.

Стурм лежит, закрыв глаза, и слышит, как Тас пытается рассказать о золотом мохнатом мамонте. Звучит странно, особенно в такую минуту. Но кендер утверждает, что тот вроде бы подарил ему красный камень.

— Правда, он сначала не был красный. Но я взял очки и все увидел! — хвастается Тас.

Флинт сдавленно рычит: то ли от горя, то ли от бешенства, устав слушать бессвязный рассказ кендера.

— Зачем? — Стурм хочет спросить, откуда этот мамонт знает о Феал-хасе и почему Лорана без чувств лежит рядом, но может произнести всего лишь одно слово.

— Ой, ты не поверишь! Он сказал, что Феал-хас оставил какую-то там частицу себя в Лоране, поэтому ее нужно было спасти.

Стурм по-прежнему не двигается и продолжает слушать бред, который несет кендер.

«Не могут мертвые маги превращаться в эльфийских принцесс», — Танис бы точно в такую чушь не поверил. Или поверил, Стурм не уверен, он ни в чем больше не уверен. Даже в том, что Рейстлин темный и злой маг.

— Короче, если бы не мы с тобой, Стурм, Феал-хас занял бы место Лораны! Ужас, правда? Пока ты с ним сражался, я сумел подобраться поближе. Вот только ты долго не мог его ранить. Я уже волноваться начал, — сокрушается Тас.

Стурм кивает, медленно соскальзывая куда-то в небытие. В отличие от Лораны, он серьезно ранен, и кровь никак не хочет останавливаться. Старинный меч приятно холодит кожу, и Стурм лишь тогда замечает, что лежит, опасно прижавшись щекой к лезвию.

— Еще бы чуть-чуть! — драматически выдыхает Тас, но Стурм уже не слышит, только щурится, разглядывая сидящего рядом. У того рыжая борода и чуть раскосые эльфийские глаза. 

— Танис? — еле ворочая языком, спрашивает Стурм. И надежда в его голосе странным образом смешивается с чувством вины. — Прости, я не мог ее уберечь.

— Я не Танис, — фыркает Танис, и нежно целует его в губы.


End file.
